


As Long As You Love Me

by Princess976



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Love, Light Angst, Love, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie Robinson was tired of waiting. She was tired of waiting for her love, for Dean, to die. She was tired of wondering where Dean was and what he was doing. So Cassie made a decision; one that was a long time coming. -- Dean came when Cassie called, ready to do battle with whatever evil had dared to come near her. He was ready to fight evil. What he wasn't ready for was the future he saw shining in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You Love Me

Cassie Robinson sat on the front porch of her mother's house waiting. To be honest she had been waiting for a long time before she even realized it. Her mother stepped onto the porch and eyed Cassie's packed bag and shook her head. Cassie knew her mother didn't understand. Cassie didn't really understand it herself, she just knew she had to go.

After awhile she heard the unmistakable roar of an engine. She stood on the bottom step shielding her eyes from the late afternoon sun. She saw the glint of the highly polished chrome as the car stopped in front of her. Cassie stepped off the porch and stood in front the beauty and slid her hand across her glossy black paint.

No one knew how grateful she was to Dean's other love. She was Dean's shelter when life was at it's most bleak. Cassie knew that Dean wasn't who he wanted to be.

But she knew that with her and Baby by his side he could be exactly who he was meant to be; a hero. "You don't know what you're asking." Dean Winchester couldn't believe what she was saying. He had to tell her no.

"Yes, I do. Dean, please. I can't do this anymore. It's me and you, forever." Cassie had tried to live without him. She tried and couldn't. She did the only thing she could: called him with a fake emergency and then begged him to take her with him.

"Forever might not be as long as you think." Dean had to make her see sense. She couldn't possibly want to be with him no matter what she said. It had been long time since she had seen him. He wasn't the same man she'd once known and he didn't want to disappoint her with the failure he'd become.

"I want to be with you. For however long forever turns out to be. When I called you I was so scared that you wouldn't answer and you would be dead. I don't want to go on not knowing."

"Cassie, you can't handle my life. It's bloody and evil. It's not easy. I can't ask you to do this, no matter how much I want to."

"Dean, you're not asking me. I'm volunteering. Teach me everything I need to know. If this is the only way for us to be together then so be it." Dean wanted to say yes, but he couldn't. She didn't know about the things he'd done, the people he'd hurt. He'd told her the truth about himself before and she ran. If he told her now he didn't know how she'd react.

He took a deep breath and told her about hell and the torturing and everything since including Lisa and Ben and the Men of Letters. When he was finished she kissed him.

"I love you, Dean. And as long as you love me we'll be fine." she climbed into the passenger seat of the impala and waited while Dean put her bag in the trunk.

 


End file.
